Say My Name
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: Tachibana and Midori have a weird relationship, unlike anything else. She wouldn't change it for the world. Tachibana x Midori. Smut. OneShot.


**A/N : Just a crappy lil one shot for the lovely Midori & Tachibana. **

"Tachibana." The sound of Midori's deep yet soft voice tugged at her heart strings. He hadn't touched her yet, but her body responded with electric bolts of lust that traveled down and settled between her thighs.

This kind of thing happened every damn time she was subjected to his sexy voice.

Toy Gun Gun had suffered a devastating defeat to team Hoshishiro, now they were all expected to attend the celebratory party being thrown for all the teams that passed the final stages. Most of the groups showed up out of respect for the person running the competition, but nothing was worse than being paraded around as losers as Midori and his teammates gloated their victory.

She was quite glad that the rest of her group where otherwise occupied somewhere in the party, if they had seem Midori, she was sure a fight would have ensued.

"You're not listening to me are you, that's very naughty." His long fingers curled around her upper arm and squeezed tightly. It sent a shiver down her spine, exciting her thoroughly. Forcing a scowl on her face, she stared up at the sadistic doctor who still had her in his grasp and tried her hardest to ignore how scorchingly hot the area had become.

Despite her nerves, she just about managed to spit out a sentence.

"What do you want now? This naughty girl has plans that don't include talking with you."

She mentally slapped herself as Midori's eyes widened, then lowered ever so slightly as he examined the area surrounding them, as if searching for something. Or someone. He seemed pleased with what he found.

"So you admit you're naughty? I think the only plans you have is being bent over my lap with an extremely sore behind."

Was he trying to _kill_ her?

Her ass cheeks stung at the memory of his hands being there before. She had been disciplined by Midori many many times... and Tachibana always found herself going back for more. Their relationship was a complicated one. He had refused to indulge in her tantalizing body, as he called it, until she had graduated from high school. And boy did she hold him to that promise.

The day she had finished with her education, she had appeared at his hospital, still dressed in her school's uniform and that was when their twisted little relationship had begun. Their only promise to each other was that nobody else was to know about them and that it was only ever going to be for fun. A way for the two of them to let off a bit of steam, using each other's bodies.

It had been two years since then, she had been growing up under the tender hand of Midori, as he taught her many naughty things…

Warm lips tickled her neck, pulling her out of her journey down memory lane. Jerking backwards, she glared at the man in front of her. There were people they knew everywhere around, did he want them to be caught out? That would successfully end their little game.

His eyes were glowing though, clearly the prospect of being caught excited him. Grasping his wrist, Tachibana pulled him from the crowded room, neither of them had to speak, they knew what was about to happen.

Once they were safely alone, Midori yanked her close to his body. He made quick work of pulling her combat trousers down, revealing her frilly pink underwear. The only thing securing them to her body were two silky ribbons on either side of hips. A small grin appeared on his handsome face as his fingers toyed with the bows.

"I do like to unwrap my presents slowly but I don't think you can wait that long." Moving his hand down, he caressed the damp material in between her legs.

"Is this because of me?" Biting her lip to hold in the moan that was sure to escape otherwise, she knelt her head forward so it was nuzzled in his neck and nodded slowly.

No matter how many times they did this, it was just as embarrassing as the first time. And he knew that and played off it. It was his sadistic side coming out to play. Pressing his hips forward, she could feel his hot, solid member that was hid beneath his clothing, waiting impatiently to be released.

"This is what you've done to me. Can you feel it Tachibana?" Silently undoing his trousers, they fell to his ankles, along with his boxers, freeing his aching dick. It instantly settled in between her legs, already knowing it's final destination.

Pressing her small body harder against his, Midori pulled her from his neck and guided her to meet his hungry lips. They were soft yet strong against hers, he applied just the right amount of pressure as he gently caressed her. He knew exactly how to drive her mad. Unknowingly, her hands had found their way behind his taut back and were clinging on, desperately trying to pull him closer.

"Easy tiger." His voice was husky but lacked the self control he usually possessed. His hand caressed her flaming cheeks then moved to sooth her lips that had become damp and inflamed from their heated kisses. "Say my name."

With glossed eyes, she pulled the ribbons at her hips, successfully releasing the underwear which fell to the floor, revealing her most private area to him.

"Midori."

Then everything completely unravelled.

Hooking his arms under her slim thighs, he lifted her into the air with ease and spun them around so her back was now pressed against the wall. "I need you now. please Midori." Complying, he slid inside of her with ease and they both lost themselves to the sheer pleasure of how compatible their bodies were. He easily possessed her with his deep, slow thrusts.

With her ass in both of his palms, he watched as she rose and fell over him, her motions were becoming more and more sensual as they both got closer to their finish.

Feeling her warmth tightening on him, he held her tightly and unloaded deep inside of her. The feeling was euphoric, nobody felt as good as her. Nothing compared. She was pure, absolute perfection.

As she shuddered in his grasp, Midori took the opportunity to sink his teeth into her pale neck where the skin was exposed. It helped to silence his desperate cry of pleasure that he felt whenever he held this sweet girl.

Tachibana's small frame trembled against him, lost in the aftermath of her orgasm. Midori enjoyed the moment of vulnerability from her and sucked and nibbled at her silky skin, leaving behind a little mark of his own.

Sure they weren't exclusive to her, but that didn't mean that he'd let anybody else play with what was his…


End file.
